


Faiz同人－巧木：等

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 3





	Faiz同人－巧木：等

“抱歉，让你久等了。”巧站在那里，身上松垮的衣服反而显得他更加干瘦修长。  
“你让我等太久了…”背对着巧席地而坐的人轻声地说。  
巧易开目光看向虚无的地面，露出难得的笑容。  
前方的人回过头，表情是怀念，不甘，和无奈。“你以为我会这样说吗？”  
“木场…”  
“你来的太早了。”木场没有责怪也不是生气，大概是惋惜。他转会了身子，用手拍了拍身边的地面，示意了这个随意的空位。  
“我都来了，你还嫌我早吗？”巧撅起来嘴巴，还是走过去盘腿落座。  
“你还应该呆上更久。”木场看着前方，虽然那里什么都没有。但也可以说，那里什么都有，只要他们希望。  
“明明你来的比我还早。”  
“那时候因为是你送我走的，就没什么可在意的了。”  
听了这话，巧不禁回想几年前。自己的深红如何穿透木场，那被灰包裹的苍蓝怎样消散离去。  
“大家都很想你。”木场突然开口。  
“那边啊，那些后辈们还在努力，”巧却说起来不相干的话题。“还有很多年轻人在守护这个世界。”  
“而你守护了梦想，”木场露出来柔和的笑容。说起来当初木场也总是这样笑，那时候巧还觉得不顺眼。  
说完木场站了起来，对巧伸出手。  
“走吧，我们都还记得你。”  
巧抓住他的手站起身，“那边，还有一个人记得我，也足够了。”  
“海堂过的还好吗？”  
“看起来是老样子。”  
“那么我就放心了。”  
两个人谈笑着，迈着轻松许多的脚步，踏入远方看不清的白里。这里结束后还在延续，不过却还是和平的让人心痛。


End file.
